valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Valkyria Wiki
Archives: 1 Character Page Overhaul hey guys, with the release of VC3, the character pages are getting more complicated. Take Alicia for example, she is playable in all 3 games and now she has 3 different set of stats and battle potentials. So I suggest we split the character pages into: main article and articles about characters' stats and potential from other games in the series. The Fallout wiki does this to weaponry and it's very organized. The naming would be something like: Alicia Melchiot, Alicia Melchiot (Valkyria Chronicles 2), Alicia Melchiot (Valkyria Chronicles 3) etc. Also, I'm thinking about adding character infobox to character pages with sections like: sex, age, height, affiliation, rank, role(occupation), unit class, appearance ... What do you think? Let's do both Just the infobox Individual character page for each game No, let's keep everything this way [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 16:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a alot of work right now heck we're not even done with fixing up the rest of the VC2's cast, weapons and potentials, plus we still need to know what the potentials in 3 are as they could be named different. But still I think we could do all of them but for the potentials we should wait first, as for the info box uhhmm....okay we could do it now Commissar88 20:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry, we will do it eventually. There is no deadline after all. I just wish we had more people :( [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 22:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Talk Archived I've moved most of the main page's talk page to an archive as the majority of it is now out dated, please continue checking here for updates. Ecchi garr 18:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Incase you haven't noticed we've been added to wikia's spotlight. Well done guys! Ecchi garr 18:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :wow, That's pretty fast. 23:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : Using Bot From time to time, there are some repetitive stuff that I want to do by using a bot, e.g. add category to a number of pages. It's extremely fast but the automated edits of a bot can clump up the Wiki Activity feed. So I'm thinking about request wikia staff for a bot flag so its edit won't appear in Wiki Activity. So I'm wondering if you guys are ok with this (cuz wikia staff require people to agree on this before they can grant a bot flag). 09:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : No objections from me, it's easy for our formatting to slip and it's a nightmare to correct everything and ensure conformity. Ecchi garr 15:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright then, I'll request a bot flag for that account. 01:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Changed The Featured Article? It has come to my attention that our featured article hasn't been altered for... well absolutely ages, so does anyone have any suggestions for a new one? Ecchi garr 15:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :We're quite short on high quality articles. How about Avan Hardins or Type 36? 01:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Weapon tool-tips You may already know that I've been working on creating tool-tips for weapons in VC2 which show the information on how to acquire them (mission name, ace, weapon plan, etc.) But most of these weapons don't have any requirement and their tool-tips only show the Parts they need to develop like the one to the right. These tool-tips are slowing down the pages significantly and I'm thinking about deleting the unnecessary ones. But before that, I want to know if it's helpful for you guys to know what Parts needed to create a weapon? 01:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, maybe we don't need to delete them, just remove the link to the tool-tips and leave these pages there in case we need them in future. 03:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) New Character Pictures - Problem? While i think that the new transparent .pngs make the character info boxes look much better it seems to be causing a slight problem in that the pictures now longer show up in the catagory quick likes at the foot of the page as seen here. It seems to effect only VC1 characters, no idea why - any ideas? Ecchi garr 08:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : It seems to work now, just since 5 mins ago. 10:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok from now on any mistake i notice on the wikia while using my work's internet connection will be noted down and checked at home, then brought up here lol. Ecchi garr 11:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::No, it's not just your work's internet, I have the same problem but it fixed itself afterward. I guess it because the wiki had not updated the images yet. 11:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Policy Updates & Citations Taken From Gallian Civil War : Honestly i don't think this sort of speculation would go amiss in this article, though we could do with a template we can put at the top of pages where canon info is scarce and so the article in question contains a degree of speculation - that would be great for me as well because i'm doing a little research on EW1 in the hopes of expanding on what we have already. Ecchi garr 11:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a very good insight, Ecchi. I also want to add that maybe the Perkunas wasn't damage in the Lanseal raid and it and the V2s actually took part in the Randgriz offensive. Also, according to VC2 encyclopedia, Gallian army lost half of its strength during EWII. ::As for the speculation template, how do you planning to do it? 12:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Doesn't it state that the Perkunas was damaged in the raid on Lanseal and was still under repair when the rebel army collapsed? Besides i don't think it would have been all that effective against the regular army who would no doubt possess weapons that could shoot it down. :: As for the template it needs to be a boxed statement that can be placed at the top of a page stating something like "This article contains speculation based on canon data revealed throughout the Valkyria Chronicles series and is subject to change or be contradicted in subsequent instalments." :: This can be placed on this article and articles like EWI which we know was a static war using trench warfare primarily fought in the north of Gallia around the Naggiar Plains in the first half but became dynamic with the advancement of armoured vehicals and tactics utilising tanks. Ecchi garr 13:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: The Perkunas was damaged in the raid on Lanseal the Rebels only won due to the use of V2s, Ghost tanks and the helps of other Gallians who just waited for their arrival to overthrow the throne. As for the militia I think I know how to solve this one the government was afraid of splinter groups it would be easier for rebels to join the militia than the army and they could get other members to join their cause, I remember that Gallia was entering in some sort of depression so getting numbers was getting easier for them. ::: Well maybe that’s one plot hole solved, I really am afraid to answer more though.Commissar88 02:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::The game only said Perkunas was grounded for repaired, it never say how and when it was damaged. It's me who add the line Perkunas was damage during Lanseal raid in its article. :::Back to the problem, We need to be very careful with this, Echhi. Adding this kind of template will change the policy of the wiki and people may start adding their own speculation throughout the site. I think we need to add something to the text, clearly states that speculations are allowed only in articles that information is scarce. 00:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is very true and i agree completely that we need to introduce a strict policy and we cannot allow wild speculation in the articles. My suggestions regarding this would be to insist that all speculation has it's citations listed - even if they would be internal links it would allow others to check and approve the points raised. ::::For instance it can be speculated that EW1 started as a dynamic war with the imperial push into Gallia before their advance stalled causing the confilct to stagnate into trench warfare which was only broken by revolutionary new tactics employed by the Gallian armoured formations, citations here would be Aged Gentleman, Naggiar Plains, Belgen Gunther. ::::Another example would be to speculate that while EW1 was fought mainly between the federation and the empire, the empire also expanded it's territories in the east and south by invading and annexing a number of neutral nations, citations here would be Radi Jaeger and the EW1 article itself, which wouldn't need to be included in the list of citations. ::::Ecchi garr 08:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I think that should be ok. So could you write a guidelines or policy or something like that, regarding speculation? I'm not very good with this stuff. I'm thinking about creating a new page to put our wiki's policies there, like Image policy, Speculation policy, etc. 22:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Well it turns out i needed a little less time than i thought at first, wikia syntax actually has a fairly robust citation system of it's own, which would sort out the "how?" We need to work out the details of exactly when and where speculation can be used, as a general rule i would suggest that it should only be used in pages where direct info is unavaliable or to brief to provide a decent narrative. Ecchi garr 23:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The following is how to use basic citation tags: Firstly whenever you need to place a citation use the following code on the appropriate line: <Name: Section Name When you have are happy your references are pointing to the correct place include the following snippet at the bottom of the page {[{reflist}} This will show as follows: This sentence needs a citation. Page Name: Section Name